The Spanish Lover
by Cheesy Cheese Burgers
Summary: A thrilling tale that managed to avoid all cliches. When the town criers predictions come true, no one will be ready for what's about to happen.
1. Chapter One: Amy's mouse

**Chapter One - Amy's mouse**

It was an average day in the land of Donnington. Birds were singing, the sun was shining..and Amy Lee was screaming.

'AHH! WHAT IS THIS, THIS THING! SHAKIRRAAAAAA! GET IT OUT! OUT I SAY!' She screeched as she jumped around on the table top, staring down in horror at the dead mouse her cat, Mr Tubbington, had recently brought in. Gerard Way, her husband and Mayor of Donnington, watched with an amused smirk as his wife jumped around. _She looked like she's dancing on hot coals_, he thought. The idea pleased him.

Shakira, their Spanish maid, finally appeared in the doorway with an exasperated look on her face. She took one fleeting look at the situation and adopted a similar expression to Gerard's.

'What? This little thing?' she asked with an innocent voice as she bent down to pick up the mangled corpse. Her expression showed even more delight as she dangled it in Amy's heart-shaped face. 'This little thing cannot hurt you, Miss Lee!' She half chanted half sung in her thick Spanish accent. 'Its just a little mouse!'

Amy looked Shakira straight in the eyes and said in an icy cold voice 'Shakira. I do not care whether it's a mouse or not. I want it out. NOW.'

Without another word, Shakira scuttled out of the room, clutching the long dead mouse. Amy glared at her husband as she climbed down from the table, shaking out her hair. 'Would it have killed you to help me instead of standing there with that smug look on your face!?' she hissed, glaring at Gerard, who was now suppressing the urge to burst out laughing.

'Help? Now why would I do that when I could just stand and watch you make a fool out of yourself, as per usual.' He sneered back at her, anger building up. AmY stepped up to him, also getting very, very angry. Her voice was low and menacing as she said

'Now listen here you son of a bitch-,' just at that moment, their butler Louis Spence popped his head round the door. 'Darling, is everything ok?! I heard screaming and I ran all the way here! Oh...Is everything alright in here?' He pushed the door all the way open now, showing the couple his naked chest and skimpy towel wrapped around his waist, threatening to fall off and show them both something they didn't want to see. Gerard sighed, he should have expected this. Louis seemed to take every opportunity to appear at the most inconvenient times. And almost all of which, with very little clothing on.

They backed away from each other and turned towards their butler. 'Oh, it does seem you came as fast as possible.' Gerard observed, taking in the beads of water running from his hair down his chest. Louis, seeming oblivious to Gerard's cold stare, smiled and pretended to be embarrassed. 'I was in the shower, but heard Miss Amy's shouts. I didn't want her to be in any sort of danger,' he shot a look at Gerard, 'So I ran straight here.'

Amy gave Louis the smile Gerard remembered her giving him when they were in love. 'Oh Louis darling, everything's fine! I just got a bit of a shock, that's all.' She explained, walking towards him.

'Oh thank god for that! You had me worried Miss Amy!' She gave him a cheeky look,

'How many times Louis? Just Amy, friends don't address each other formally.' She embraced him, getting far too close for Gerard's liking.

Gerard coughed, staring straight into Louis eyes as he half hugged half groped his wife. 'Well, if that's all, then I see nothing stopping you from getting back into that nice, cold shower.'

Louis slowly released Amy from the embrace, trailing his hands across her hips as he did so.

'Oh, I guess I should. So sorry to interrupt' Louis strutted out of the room, closing the door a little louder than necessary.

'Getting a it jealous are we, Gerard?' Amy asked, her voice dripping with venom, before sauntering out, leaving Gerard all alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Loui's Cheese Burger

Before Louis strutted off back up to the bathroom to continue his shower, he peered over his shoulder to find Amy and Gerard kissing, Louis just sighed and walked upstairs to the bathroom. He took his towel from around his waist and stepped back into the shower "LOUIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Screamed Shakira as she saw Louis in the shower with her. " I WAS GETTING BACK INTO MY SHOWER, I HEARD SCREAMING DOWNSTAIRS FROM MISS AMY SO I WENT TO SEE IF EVERYTHING WAS OKAY" Shrieked Louis with a startled look on his face. Shakira grabbed her towel and glared at Louis pushing him out of the way.

Amy was still shaken up from the sight of the dead mouse, so she went for a drive out to see her Mother. Louis walked downstairs into the kitchen wearing his neatly ironed suit, Shakira was cooking lunch and Gerard was sitting at the breakfast bar reading The Daily Donnington. Gerard called Louis over to come and sit with him. Louis sat down and smiled at Gerard. Gerard read the first headline that Popped out to him 'CHILDREN GO MISSING AFTER KIDNAPPERS ON THE LOOSE' Louis was shoving food down him, to realize the shock on Gerard's face. Shakira brought Gerard's food over to him, embracing her chest on Louis's face when she leaned over to give Gerard's lunch to him. Gerard walked into the lounge leaving half of his lunch and his news paper behind. " I wonder what's up with Gerard" Shakira whispered. Louis glared up at Shakira and whispered back " I don't know he was fine earlier it's as soon as he read the paper" Shakira cleaned up in the kitchen and went upstairs with Louis leading behind her, leaving Gerard in the lounge on his own. Shakira walked into Gerard's and Amy's room holding a rag and polish in her hands. She walked over to their bedside tables to give them a polish over, 2 minutes later she felt a pair of hands slowly come around her waist and a pair of lips kissing her neck, she turned around to see Louis standing behind her.  
He grabs her hand and leads her to the bed. "Louis what are you doing!?" Shrieks Shakira with a confused look on her face. "I thought you would be like that, maybe this will grease the wheels" Louis whispered in a deep sexy voice pulling out a cheese burger.

"WHERE ARE THE CAR KEYS AMY, I NEED TO GO TO THE SUPERMARKET?!" Gerard shouted angrily at Amy. "I PUT THEM ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER WHEN I CAME BACK IN FROM SEEING MY MOTHER" Amy shouted back with a much fierce temper. Gerard slams down his wallet and stomps upstairs to his room. Gerard shoves open his door to only find Shakira and Louis on his and Amy's Bed. "LOUIS! SHAKIRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR BED!?"  
"AMY! GET UP HERE NOW" Shouted Gerard in a confused and angry way. Amy heard Gerard's angry voice and ran straight upstairs. Amy walked in to see Louis lying on top of Shakira eating a cheese burger off her naked chest; Louis could not resist stopping so he carried on until Gerard came over and pulled him by the collar to get off her. Shakira grabbed the nearest Pillow next to her to cover her body. Gerard sat there screaming at Louis for what he had done while Amy went downstairs to answer the door to find two men dressed in weird colorful costumes.. "Hello there young lady, there is going to be a circus in town next week, we would be very grateful if you could come and support our acts". "Thank you I'm sure me and my husband would be very grateful to come and see you perform". Before Amy could say anything else the tow strange men walked off down the street.


	3. Chapter 3: The charity

"GERAARRDDD!" Amy screeched impatiently up the stairs to her husband. "We need to leave! NOW!"

"I told you! In a minute!" Gerard shouted back, trying desperately to adjust his tie so that it looked like he was 'a smart guy, but one that knew how to have fun'. It was Louis' idea actually, to go for a younger look. "It's something for the Mums." Louis had assured him. Ahh Louis...Gerard hadn't fully recovered from the shock of finding Louis and Shakira sprawled on his bed. Gerard didn't know what to do about it all, it was just so...His train of thought was interrupted by his wife letting out a piercing shriek .

"NOW Gerard!" She stamped her foot in frustration.

"I said just a minute!" He called back, having finally perfected his tie. God, she could not let him have ANY time to himself could she? Nag, nag, nag! As he reached the bottom of the stairs with a sigh, Amy scrutinised his appearance through half closed eyes.

"Your tie looks funny." She stated before flouncing out the door and into the car.

'So does your face.' Gerard muttered, taking a last glance in the mirror. How can something this sexy be wasted on something like her... He thought to himself, shaking his head mournfully.

Amy, who was now leaning over the driver in a rather awkward fashion, honked the horn impatiently.

'IM COMING YOU WITCH.' he shouted as he slammed the door and jogged down the steps towards the car.

He slid into the soft leather seat and pulled out his speech. This was going to be a long, boring, pointless outing.

The driver pulled away, heading towards the town center, where the opening ceremony of a charity was being held.

After waiting for in traffic for half an hour they finally arrived at the dreaded event, only to be met by a swarm of photographers and reporters.

'Oh lord,' Amy sighed, glancing through the dark tinted windows 'Gerard, it's time to act happy. I want nothing but smiles and comments on how lovely I look in this dress. Clear?'

'Well... I wasn't brought up to lie... and some things are easier said than done...'

'GERARD. Do you want the whole town thinking we're a bitter old couple that hate each other?'

'Thinking? More like knowing.'

'Don't push me today, Gerard. I can only take so much!'

'Fine. But only because it's good publicity.' He sneered. The driver cleared his throat and the couple we're brought out of their argument.

'Here we go, hunny pie.' Gerard said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Ladies first.'

Amy swung open the door and stepped out into a sea of flashing cameras as she put on her award winning smile and gestured for Gerard to come out and join her.

The cameras went wild as Gerard stepped out and posed besides her, his features strong, confident and smouldering. He put his arm around his wife and brought her into a smooch, which he knew she would resent. When they emerged from what they pretended was a spontaneous act of love, they proceeded to make their way towards the small stage.

Gerard stood behind the podium and gazed out at the silent audience.

"And, like I said" Gerard paused for effect "It's for the children." The crowd errupted in applause, clearly believing every lie their mayor had just told them, as Gerard bowed his head and stepped down from the mic. Amy, who was doing a superb job of looking heartfelt, placed a hand on Gerards arm as she wiped a fake tear away. The cameras went wild as she then proceeded to step up the the mic and look over the audience.

'That was a...truely beautiful speech,' she had a catch in her voice as she swallowed and continued on 'And I, personally, could not have said it quite like Gerard' She appeared close to a break down now, Gerards 'truely beautiful' speech was clearly pulling on her heart strings. if there was one thing Gerard admired about her, it was her acting skills. 'And now, my dear friends, it's time to cut the ribbon!' Amy beamed at this idea, her whole face seeming to light up at the idea of opening the charity.

They were ushered towards the ribbon and handed an oversized pair of scissors. They had been sprayed with gold paint at short notice, and it was still sticky with not quite dried paint. Together, as a union, they grabbed a handle and, as slowly and dramatically as possible, they cut the ribbon. This too earned them a round of applause, followed by camera flashes and hand shakes.

Finally, after an endless round of handshakes, they were hearded back to the limo and were on the journey home.

'Well, _darling,_ how was that little expedition?' smirked Amy, staring out of her window.

'Oh it was boring, low budged and tacky, like any other event we attend. _Babe.'_

'Mmm,' Amy smiled 'In that case, you're going to love the circus.'


End file.
